The purpose of this training program is to prepare postdoctoral researchers for careers in immunologic research that will enable them to have a significant impact on the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. Over the past decade the field of immunology has witnessed an unprecedented level of discovery on every front. These exciting advances have led to an improved understanding of how cancers evade the immune system and how innate and specific immunity can be manipulated in order to generate an anti-tumor immune response. In order to translate this new knowledge into effective treatments for cancer, it will be necessary to train a new generation of immunologists who are well-versed in the most recent concepts in tumor immunology. Trainees will engage in an intensive program of immunologic research under the guidance of an accomplished mentor with expertise in a specific area of immunology. This will permit the young investigator to develop a focused immunologic research question and relate it to important clinical and scientific problems. In order that they understand the most important issues facing the modern oncologist, trainees will participate in a carefully designed program of courses, conferences, and meetings sponsored by the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center and its Immunology Program. These trainees will also benefit from significant exposure to related disciplines such as bioinformatics, human cancer genetics, translational medicine, and experimental therapeutics, as well as training in the responsible conduct of human research. This additional instruction will help trainees to understand the translational potential of their discoveries. This program will encourage the participation of both physician-scientists and trainees with a basic science background in order to enhance the exchange of ideas, stimulate intellectual curiosity, and broaden the perspectives of the participants. Similarly, there will be a concerted effort to recruit minority individuals and persons from disadvantaged backgrounds into this program. Successful completion of this training program will foster the development of the trainee's research skills and scientific expertise in preparation for an immunologic research career that will have a positive impact on the health needs of our nation's cancer patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]